The most powerful power
by LMMC321
Summary: Rosalie has a secret, one that only a selected few know about. Emmett is one of those and The Denali coven too. What is this secret that could change the vampire world forever and how does Bella play a role in it. Discover the secrets and the mystery behind Rosalie Lilian Hale. Rosalie/FemOC Bella/FemOC
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV

"For how long do we have to pretend Em. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to hide the truth, what I'm really capable of or pretend to be a person I'm not. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice pretend all the time, they want to believe that by living with humans they can be somehow affected by their humanity. They hide and deceive, I can't take it anymore, pretend to be human, repeat high school again and again. You know I love you but how long are we going to pretend to be married to be mates. I wish I didn't hide it from the beginning, I wish I had stayed with the Denali clan then." I finish my rent feeling like I'm about to fall to the ground from exhaustion, but I can't feel exhaustion since I'm a vampire.

"Rosie calm down please, I know that you hate all this pretending but we have to do it you know that. We have to do it for Bella." Emmet said in a calm voice.

"I know, I know, but you know how I get this time of the year I can't help it." He looked at me knowingly.

"If you want I can call Tanya ask her if she would come with her sisters for a while." I thought about it for a couple of minutes, it would be good for me to have them here. I wouldn't have to pretend that mush with them around and I could relax and try to stop remembering the night I was turned.

"That would be amazing Em, thank you."

"No problem Rosie, you know I would do anything for you. You're my sister, my best friend and the only person I could trust with my life."

I hug him tightly, Emmet was beside the Denali coven the only person I trusted, he knows the real me and accepts me. I love him so mush, he saved me, before I had him I was always depressed and wanted to kill myself. The only thing that kept me from doing so was not Carlisle or Esme it was Tanya, Kate and Irena.

After changing me, Carlisle was hoping I was Edward's mate. Thank god I'm not, that asshole always tries to snoop in the minds of other people like it's his right to do so. Thank got I can manipulate the things I show him because he would have discovered a long time ago my secret.

Let get back on track, were was I, oh yes after my change and after I had killed the filth that was my fiance and his friends, Carlisle decided that we should go to Alaska where lived a coven of vampires that had the same diet as the Cullens called the Denali coven. At the time I believed I had no power and that was what the Cullen's thought to.

Upon our arrival at Denali, I felt a calm that I hadn't felt since that night. And when I met the Denali coven I felt like I belonged with them, that here was were I was supposed to be. I became fast friends with the Three sisters Tanya the coven leader, Kate and Irina. They were a thousand years old give or take a couple of years, and they were the incarnation of the female power. They were strong intelligent determined, and knew what they wanted.

It was easy to be me around them, when there was other people it was different, I would bring up all my walls. I knew it and they knew it but that couldn't be changed. It was a week away from our departure when two other member of the Denali coven who where on vacation came back. I met Carmen and Eleazar, when I was with Tanya, Kate and Irina alone at their house. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were out hunting.

Eleazar, who had been for a time with the Volturi and who had the gift to sense other peoples gifts, was a little disturbed when he met me. He looked a me around me, and after what felt like hours to me Tanya questioned him on his weird behavior. He had said ' She has one of the most unique gifts I have ever come across.' I was shocked "I thought I didn't have any gifts, that's what Edward and Carlisle said ' Was my response.

'If you don't have a gift then I don't have one either. And god knows I have one otherwise I wouldn't have served so long as a Volturi guard."

"What's her gift then?" Quizzed Kate.

"Well she has the gift to how can I put it, she can do what she wants." When he said that I thought he was crazy, what the hell does it mean.

seeing my puzzled look he elaborated.

"You see you have around you an aura, a power of sort that is all around you, it can protect you if necessary it also can do anything you ask it to do for you."

"What you're saying is I have some sort of power that would do anything I ask of it."

"Yes you do."

"Why haven't I ever felt it?"

"Were you searching for it or wanted to feel it." I shook my head no

"I never knew it existed until now."

"Now you do, so try to feel it control it."

And that what I did, I tried to concentrate on it the power, and I felt it, It was like I was tapping into an unlimited source of power. It felt amazing, it was everywhere around me protecting me, making me feel safe. I had never experienced something like that it was amazing. I wanted to try and ask for something from it to see what would happen.

"Kate can you use your power on me." she looked at me like I was crazy no one wants to endure her power willingly.

"Do it please." She nodded and then placed her hand on my forearm. I waited for something to happen, for the pain, but I just felt like something was tickeling me.

All the Denalis were looking at me like I had just grown another head except Eleazar.

"Why aren't you on the ground screaming." Irina asked

"I asked it to stop Kate's power from working so it did." I stated

"That's amazing." Tanya said

"Indeed your power is great but if people knew about it it would cause a lot of harm. People will want it will seek it, if you don't protected it right you could be in danger." Said Eleazar.

"He's right, the Volturi will want to control such power." Carmen said

"Not only them their is a lot of greedy people and vampires in the world if they hear about it they will want it." Tanya said.

I was processing everything, It was dangerous for people to know of my power, I didn't want to hide or be on the run. One solution came to me then. I asked the aura to protect the thoughts of the Denali's so that no one could know if they read their minds about my power, then I did the same to myself keeping Edward from knowing anything that way. I really didn't like the little prick who things he is better then everyone.

"I solved the problem, I put a protection on your thoughts so that if someone read your mind or used their powers in anyway on you they won't find anything about my power their. It's not that I don't trust you because I do, more so then I trust the Cullen's But nobody knows who could try and search your minds."

"That an excellent idea Rose, and we know you trust us. And anything related to your power will stay between us, we won't tell a soul." Tanya said

"Thank you."

"It's no problem you're family after all, have been family since the minute you entered this house. You are our sister and you will always have a place with us. okay."

I felt overwhelmed by what Tanya had said, I knew then that I could trust them with my life they were my family.

"I don't want the Cullen's to know about it."

"We know that don't worry." Kate said I run and gave each one of them a hug.

Unfortunately I had to leave with The Cullen's, and when I did so my depression returned, I missed my sisters and wanted to go back to them. But when I found Emmett after he was attacked by a bear, I found a reason to stay with the Cullen's. We knew we weren't mates but after a little talking and me revealing my power to him, we had decided to play the role of two mated couple. Tanya had said it would be better for both of us that way. We could be each others rock among the Cullen's. I wanted to join the Denali's but I couldn't impose that chose on Em who had started to consider Esme as his mother and Carlisle Father, and I knew if I would leave he would follow without hesitation. That why I stayed with them for Emmett.

"Hey Rosie where did you go."

"I was just remembering some things.

"Bad or good."

"Good Em good" I say with a smile, he smiles back.

The next day was torture I couldn't think of anything but the rape that I had gone threw on the hand of my fiance and his friends. It was repeating in my mind again and again non stop.

"Stop it already it's driving me insane." Edward said effectively breaking me from the nightmare I was reliving. I snarled at him.

"Do you really think if I could stop it I wouldn't but I can't." I screamed startling Bella, who until now I didn't know was here.

"Try harder then, I don't want to see that happening again and again. And I certainly don't want to be stuck in your head and feel all those horrible emotion."

"If you don't want to see it stay out of my head." I snarled back.

"It's not like I can control being stuck in your head. It's the most horrifying and coldest place I know."

"I pried myself in my mind that cause you so many nightmares."

"It's you who has the nightmares not me. That night you repeat it over and over again like it's your favorite movie of all times. Do you take pleasure from seeing yourself being raped again and again or something." As soon as the words where out of his mouth I froze. Everyone in the room looked at Edward with shock and anger and then looked at me, they were waiting for my reaction.

But I stood their stunned, Edward was waiting for my reaction with shame and guilt all over his face. He took a step toward me but I took a step back.

"I didn't mean to say that. Rosalie I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He made another step in my direction and again I took a step back.

He was about to speak again when three angry looking vampires came bursting in the house, sanding Edward murderous looks.

"Don't even think about taking another step toward her or saying another word. Don't you think you've done enough damage." Tanya all but growled at him.

" I didn't mean to say thoses things I wasn't thinking." He tried to defend himself.

"I can't say I'm surprised That you weren't thinking. But if you ever say anything to Rose and I mean anything I will burn you." Irina said angrily

Kate made her way toward Edward and used her power on him. Soon he was on the ground crying out in pain.

"if you ever say anything or come near Rose That pain that you felt now will be kids game compared to what I will do to you do you hear me." He nodded terrified.

"Good ' Tanya said. then she turned and looked and me. In an instant all three of them are circling me.

"Rosie say something please"Kate said

I stayed silent I was still too stunned to think clearly. Tanya came closer and when she saw that I didn't flinch or make a move to run, she put her arms around me and held me tightly whispering that everything will going to be okay.

Soon Kate and Irina joined her and the three of them were holding me. When I started to regain a little bit of composure, they let me go. I looked around the room to see Carlisle bent down next to Edward making sure his okay, tippical. Then their was Bella who was sitting on the couch observing the seen quietly looking from me to Edward who she was sanding daggers to. Then their Was Alice Jasper, Esme and Emmett who were all looking at me with concern.

I looked at my sisters then said in a voice void of emotion.

"Can we leave please." they looked at each other then back at me and nodded.

Soon I was being let out of the house and into the forest by Kate Tanya and Irena.

**AN What do you think about this story, do you want me to continue to wright it? **

**Please tell me. ~K**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After those terrible words made their way out of Edward's mouth I thought Rosalie would beat the crap out of him, but instead to my utter surprise she stayed silent the look on her face was one of pain of suffering. The confident and strong Rosalie I had came to know, became a shell.

Personally I wanted nothing more then to rip Edward's head of, and for the first time I didn't see him as a god, I saw him for what he really is, a cruel child that will use other peoples insecurities and fears to his advantage. He had done the same thing to me when he left me for dead on the forest flour for dead after he destroyed me by using my insecurities against me. How had I been so stupid to let him do that to me and then take him back. How did I allow myself to be manipulated by this arrogant son of a bitch who think everyone should bow down to him and that women are inferior to men, that they should serve them and do as they say without question.

I couldn't do anything, I was processing everything, my relationship with Edward his manipulation and disregared of my choices and opinions. The way he always made my choices in my place and controlled every aspects of my life.

After that revelation, I knew that I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, that I needed to brake up with him and stop him from controlling me.

Everyone in the room was quiet no one moved or said anything, they were all waiting for Rosalie's reaction, but nothing came.

I was looking between the two of them waiting like the others. I could see the fear and shame in Edward's eyes he was starting to feel guilty and he should be.

Suddenly the silence was broken when three women barged in the house growling and glaring at Edward who if he was human would have pissed on himself.

The three blond vampires after terrifying Edward and threatening him made their way to Rosalie and rapped their arms around her. I was surprised to see that Rosalie would let them touch her and confert her, she was known after all as the Ice Queen of The Cullen family. It was weird seeing her act like that, so out of character.

After what felt like hours, Rosalie finally stock but in a icy voice, with no emotion, it scared me and everyone present and I shivered at its intensity.

They left in as soon as Rosalie had said the words, and we were left in silence staring at Edward. He was cowering under all the intense gases and suddenly he looked at Emmet scarred. Emmet must have said something to him in his mind, and before long Edward was sent flying threw the walls of the house and landed on the floor of the forest after he crashed into a couple of trees. Soon Emmet was out of the house, I got up like everyone else and made my way out of the house like everyone else.

When we were outside we saw Emmet on top of Edward punching him repeatedly on the face, One blow was so hard I'm pretty sure cracks started to form on his precious face.

"If " punch," Ever" punch "talk" punch "to Rosie" punch "that way" punch "I promise you" punch " that they will be " punch "the last words that will ever " punch "come out of you" punch "do you understand " Emmet shook Edward

"I said do you understand " Edward just nodded to terrified to speak.

"Good." and with a last blow Emmet let go of Edward and stood up. He looked our way with a serious face, it was weird to see Emmet acting so serious he was always acting like a kid with no care in the world.

"I'm going to go hunt and I'll come back." He said

"What about Rose, won't you go see if she is alright, you're her mate you should go check on her and try to calm her." Esme said with concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, I know what's best for Rosie wright now and it isn't me." He said still serious

"But you're her mate, you should be the one with her not Tanya Kate and Irina." That was Carlisle.

"I won't repeat this again, I said I know what's best for her and it isn't me." He repeated starting to get angry.

"But you're her mate." That was Alice.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what's best for Rose. As much as you want to believe that you know her you really don't, she never let any of you in well except Jasper sometimes." Emmet was angry and seeing him angry was a scary thing.

"I do know her she is my daughter." Esme said.

"If you know her so well why doesn't she act with you all like she does with the Denalis or me, was is she always so guarded with you all and open with them. She considered them sisters soon after she met them, but never had she considered Alice more then a friend. All of you act all the time like the perfect family but in reality we aren't. If we were all of you would know that Rosie and I aren't mates just best friends, brother and sister, but you never asked about our relationship with each other, you just assumed." His outburst was met with silence, no body knew what to say.

How on earth did the Cullen's not know that the two weren't mates, it's just absurd, they had been leaving together for decades and they didn't ask them if they were mates.

"You... you two aren't mates, Why didn't you say anything ?" Esme asked stunned.

"You didn't ask, you just assumed,if you asked we would have told you we weren't the same way we told Jasper." He said with accusing looks.

"Jasper knew, why didn't you tell me." Alice asked shocked that her mate would hide something like that to her.

With all the revelations and the things going on around us I felt like I'm intruding on some family business but I couldn't go anywhere right know, Edward was my ride home.

"You never asked darling, and I still am a little shocked that you didn't see it or that non of you who think of them self as a family not a coven never noticed anything. It's so obvious that they aren't mates, it's like all those years all of you were turning a blind eye and ignoring all the sighs or you just didn't care to ask." Jasper said, it was the most I had ever herd him talk.

"We do care." Carlisle said offended.

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying you don't care enough. If you did you would have tried to push Rose's walls aside to get to know the real Rosalie that is hiding behind the mask." Jasper said.

"He's right you never pushed to get to know her, you just thought that the Ice Queen image was all their is to her. But you are all so wrong, Rosie is one of a kind, she's amazing, has a heart of gold, she has so much passion and love to give to the world. But you never took the time to get to know her, you just pretended that you did. Did you know that Threw the years Rose has helped more people then Carlisle ever did in his centuries of being a vampire. Do you know how many people respect and consider her and love her. No you don't, and I'm pretty sure after today you never will." Emmet said before taking of.

The rest of the Cullen's started at the Emmet space where Emmet was standing just seconds ago. The Rosalie Emmet described was so different from the Rose I have grown to see. I wanted to get to know the real Rosalie the one few got to know.

"How didn't we know all of this?" Asked Esme sadly.

"I can't believe we never took the time to get to know her, we say we're a family but we don't know anything about a member of said family." Alice said.

"Oh come on, it's just an act to get attention, it's Rosalie we're talking about. She conceived self centered, doesn't thing about any one but herself." Edward said finally getting up. I wanted to punch him so bad, how dare he still talk after all the things he did, god why have I stayed with him for so long.

"Edward I really believe you should shut your mouth right now." Jasper said. Edward gulped and took a step back. "I'm going to go hunt to, I can't stay here and listen to you talk." And with that he left in the same direction Emmet did.

"Son I think you should go hunt to, you have quite a few cracks, Alice will take Bella home." Carlisle said, didn't he hear what his son said about a person he consider a daughter!

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow love. " He said to me.

"Okay, but we really need to talk. " I said, I wanted to break up with him and their was nothing he could do or say that would change my mind.

suddenly Alice gasped, she must have had a vision.

"YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME." Edward screamed.

"Yes Edward I do."

"But why, I didn't do anything wrong." He whined. What did I ever see in him, he act like a twelve years old kid.

"What you said today opened my eyes on what you really are. And I can't see myself being with someone like you any longer."

"You can't do that I won't let you. Carlisle tell her she can't do this, we are meant to be together." Edward whined again, is he really telling his father.

"I just did, and you can't do anything to change my mind."

"You'll see I will get you back." And with that he took of.

After a couple of minute Alice told me she was taking me home, I didn't object and I followed her to the car.

When we were on the road I said.

"You know, that doesn't change anything between us, you are still my best friend."

"I know, I couldn't bare loose anyone else because of Edward."

After that we stayed in silence till I arrived home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Alice said.

"Yes sure, see you." And with that she left and I made my way to my room where I fell on the bed face first and fell in a restless sleep.

** AN: This story isn't a Rose/ Bella pairing it's a Rose/female OC and Bella / female OC **

**Thank you for the reviews and I'm looking for a Beta if someone is interested please contact me.**

**Hope you liked the chapter I'll try to update as soon as possible~K**


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's POV

We ran with Rose for a couple of hours in silence until we arrived in a beautiful clearing where we stopped. I knew that what Edward had said had hurt her deeply and cut her to the core. I knew that as mush as we wanted to help we couldn't right now, we won't be able to repair what that no use son of a bitch had broken, only one person could and that was her mate. I knew what I had to do, I took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Tanya everything okay with Rose ?"

"Hey, not really Dickward open his big mouth and said some thing to her, she's really broken Steph."

"Oh God I knew I should have gone down their with you, but no you wouldn't let me, I knew something was wrong I could feel it." she said in a worried voice.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept you from coming but I didn't know this would happen." I said guiltily

"Where are you I'm coming." she said urgently.

After I told her where we were she was off the phone and on her way in mer seconds.

"She's on her way." I told Rose.

She just nodded and stayed silence standing in the middle of the clearing with an empty look in her eyes. I hope to god Stephanie get's here fast.

Stephanie POV

I was running fast, pushing myself to the absolute limit, I needed to get to Rose, to my mate who was suffering right know, I could feel her emotions, their was so mush hurt and pain it was unberable. Her feelings only pushed me to go faster, why had I agreed to let her stay with those Cullen's, sure we spent a lot of time together, but it really wasn't enough for either of us. We had been together for five years now, since meeting her I had been offered a place in the Denali Coven, I wanted her to stay with me, and she wanted that to, but her gift told her to stay with the Cullen's, their was something important she needed to do their and it turned out it was Bella the reason her gift had told her to stay.

I knew it would take me about thirty minutes to get to the clearing but I needed to get their sooner I could feel Rose's distress growing by the minute. So I made a rush decision, I cold the wind element and it sent me in the air flying toward my destination faster then triple the speed of normal vampires. I knew using my elements is dangerous but my mate needs me.

In just a couple of minute I landed in the clearing in front of My Rosie, and I wrapped my arms around her. As soon as she felt my arms around her she crumbled in my arms, and starting dry sobbing. Her body was shaking hard and the pain was clear in every sob that came out of her.I held her like that for hours, whispering smoothing words to her ears. She started to calm down after about five hour, I laid her down on the grass and laid next to her wrapping my arms around her, she snuggled closer to me and inhaled my sent deeply, it seemed to calm her down a little more. we stayed like this in silence for a couple of hours before she broke the silence.

"Thank you." she said in a quiet voice. I looked at her with love.

"You don't need to thank me for anything Rosie I would do anything for you, you know that right, I love you so mush." I said kissing her forehead.

"I know, I love you so mush Stephie." she said snuggling more into me. we stayed in silence for a couple of minute before an idea came to me.

"Hey Rose, get up." I said to her with a smile, she looked at me confused.

"Come on." I said getting up and dragging her up with me.

"What are you doing." She asked

"You'll see." I said with a smile on my face. I cold upon the wind and we started to get off of the earth. Rose looked at me terrified and she tried to resist the wind.

"Calm down Rosie, stop fighting it. " She looked at me uncertain but she soon relaxed and let the wind transport her.

"Close your eyes." she did, I then took her hand and lead her up even more, after a couple of minutes we stopped.

"Open then now." As soon as she did she gasped.

"It's so beautiful." We were looking at a couple of mountains covert in snow, in front of them was a big forest also covert in snow. And a little further was a meadow covered on red, yellow, white and blue. The view was simply breath taking.

"I know but nothing is more beautiful then you. " I leaned in and kissed her. We kissed in mid air for minutes maybe hours I didn't really care enough to know, we were so lost in the kissed that I'm pretty sure if a bomb exploded we wouldn't hear it.

When we broke away we were breathing hard, we were grinning at each other like mad people.

I took her hand and started to fly around, we were twerlling in the air laughing and having fun. I had missed Rosalie's laugh so mush it was like music to my ears.

After we landed back in the clearing we sat down and wrapped our self around each other.

"I don't want you to go back their." I said."I don't want to see you heart like this ever again, it kills me seeing you in that state.

"I know I won't go their alone, i promise."

"Good who are you taking with you my lady." I said with a grin on my face. she grinned back.

"Well, I don't know. Someone, preferably female, who has blond hair, mmmmm, golden eyes, and is the most amazing kisser to ever walk the earth. Oh and is like really really old." she said, acting like she was thinking about it.

"Is that so, and who may this lovely lady friend of your be."

"I'm sure you have heard of her, her name is Tanya." I'm pretty sure the look on my face was priceless because she started laughing so hard she would have been crying if she could. I pouted

"Hey it's not funny." I crossed my arms.

"Yes yes it is, you should have seen your face priceless I tell you priceless." she continued to laugh and I pouted harder. After a couple of minutes she calm down, she kissed my pouting lips and then started kissing down my jaw line, then my neck where she posed at her bite mark. I was getting turn on, but then something she said hit me. I froze, she realized this and stopped what she was doing and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong." I didn't answer and diverted my eyes. she put her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her.

"Look at me." I did." Tell me right now what's wrong." her voice held so mush power that I couldn't not answer.

"You said Tanya was the best kisser to ever walk the earth." I said quietly. I saw her eyes widen.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that honey, I was talking about you, I would never say that about anybody else, do you hear me. Tanya doesn't have anything on you. I never kissed her and I never will do you hear me." I nodded

"You never kissed her right." I asked again.

"No I didn't, do you believe me."

"Yeah."

"Good " she then proceeded to pull me in a passionate kiss. We made love in the clearing, showering each other with love. We didn't stop for two day, we needed to feel each other.

When we did stop we got dressed and I led Rose toward the forest to hunt. After we contacted Tanya Kate and Irina and told them that we were going to the Cullen's house. They said to wait for them and that they were coming with us to The Cullen's. I wanted to get my hand on Edward and teach him a lesson he would never forget, but after some persuasion from Rosie I said that if he says a world to her disrespectful or not he was going to burn.

We met up with the sisters at the borders of the Cullen's territory and took of toward the house.

Rosalie POV

Spending all this time with Steph alone was like a breath of fresh air, she was my mate and I never wanted to live without her we had met five years ago, at the time I was staying with the Denali for a few month alone. One day while I was out hunting, I stumbled upon the sent of vampire. The sent called to me and appeased my beast. It was really strange never had a sent done something like this to me. So I followed it into a meadow were I saw a figure flowting in the air. I came closer and saw that the figure belonged to a vampire. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes upon, she had long blond curly hair. Her body was curved in all the right places. She was laughing while flying in the air without a care and her laugh was the most amazing sound i had ever heard. She stopped in midair and looked at me, she seemed to be sizing me up the same why I had her. When my golden eyes met her crimson ones, I knew she was my mate, the love of my life, my soul mate.

She came down to the ground and took a step toward me, she was looking at me with aw and I'm pretty sure the look on my face mirrored her own. She got closer then she stopped in front of me.

"Hi." She had said.

"Hi" we were both so nervous, if we were human we would have been sweating hard.

"I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph or anything you like or..." I cut her off she was so nervous she had started to rumble, it was so cute, and adorable.

"Steph is fine." I said with a gentle smile." I'm Rosalie by the way."

"It's an honer to meet you miss Rosalie, I'm sorry for rumbling I do that when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous then." I said with a grin.

"You kind of do, and that is something to be proud of young one, I don't get nervous ever." She said.

"It's good to now, and don't worry about rumbling I found it adorable." I said grinning. She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"Hey... I'm not adorable, I'm badass." She said still pouting.

"No you're not you're really cute and adorable with your little pout." She tried to suppress the pout but added up pouting even more.

"I'm not." She said.

"Okay okay you're not, you're a real badass."

"Yessss, I knew you would see it my way." she said grinning, I grinning back.

"So you can fly." I stated.

"Kind of, I have the power to control the four elements."

"It's an amazing power, but it's dangerous to possess such power in our world, the Volturi would want to have it."

"They tried but they couldn't get me to be apart of their guards, Aro have been nagging me to join for five hundred years now." she said

"You're five hundred ?" I asked.

"Not really I'm seven hundred years old, you can say I'm really old."

"Not that much, I've met older vampires."

"How much older are you talking about."

"Three vampire of one thousand years or so."

"You didn't make enemise of them right, I'm old I can probably protect you from a big number of younger vampires but when they are that old all the bets are off." she said worriedly, she was so sweet thinking about my protection.

"Don't worry, I consider them sisters, you'll meet them soon enough."

"That's good. And how old are you my lady?"

"A lady never reveals her age " I said smiling.

"Is that so."

"Yes "

"Then I will guess."

"Guess away then." I said amused

"You can't be more then one hundred, in fact you still haven't reach your century. Am I right" I nodded

"You must be between 80 and 70 "

"you're good, I'm 75"

"thank you I pried myself with my ability to tell the age of other vampires."

"Tell me something about yourself Rosalie."

We stayed like this talking for hours, we kept the subjects lite, we learn the likes and dislikes of the other our interests.

I was broken from my memories when we stopped in front of the house, I knew what was coming but I had to face it sooner rather then later. And sooner this will be over, sooner Bella will know the truth.

**AN Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update soon ~K**


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV

Standing in front of the Cullen's mansion in Forks was something I dreaded doing after what transpired with Edward. I didn't want to be here but I knew I had to for Bella, I could hear a heart been coming from the house and knew that she was here. Stephe took my hand in hers and squeeze, it was her way to reassure me that she would be here with me no matter what. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

I was standing in the middle with Stephanie and Kate on my right and Tanya and Irina on my left. We knew that the Cullen's heard us coming and will soon come outside. One by one they made their way outside, Carlisle first then Esme followed by Edward then Emmet and Jasper and finally Alice and Bella. Bella was standing next to Alice not Edward, that was weird with his over protective behavior I doubted he could let her stay a minute farther then one mile away from him.

As soon as Emmet laid eyes on me and Stephe a huge grin broke on his face and soon was in front of me indulging me in a bear hug.

"You're back, and you brought someone with you I see" he said letting go of me and hugging Stephanie just as fiercely maybe a little more, it's been a while since he last saw her.

"Emmett! I missed you big man." Stephe said hugging him back.

"It's been like months since I've last seen you. " Emmett said pouting.

"Emmett you better not squeeze her anymore, I would really appreciate if she stayed in one peace." I said have serious, but the smile on my face betrayed me.

"But I've missed her" He said pouting

"Missed you too, now put me down Emmie." he did.

" I need to dig up a plan so we can prank Rose." He said to her.

"Yes we haven't done that in what a year, I'm so in." She said a smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"She hasn't been here an hour and you already enrolled her in one of your stupid plans. God helps me what am I going to do with the two of you." I said fainting annoyance.

" Oh please honey you love it when we do stupid thinks and you love us. " Stephe said taking my hand in hers and grinning mad. I couldn't not crack a smile and soon I was grinning just as madly ass her.

We were brought back to really by someone clearing their throat, we dropped our smile and looked at the Cullen's who were looking at us like we had two heads well me more then the others. Their was confusion and shock on their faces.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and took a step toward us.

"Rosalie we're happy that you came back. What Edward said was out of place and he won't be saying anything like that ever again." I just nodded

"Rose you're back, I'm so happy to see you." Esme said taking a step toward me probably to hug me, but she soon stopped when she saw Stephe moving so she as standing in front of me blocking the way. More confusion made it's way to her face.

"Who are you." she asked Stephe.

" I'm Stephanie."

" How do you know Rosalie and what are you doing here if I may ask ." said Carlisle.

"It's really none of your business how I know Rose, and I can be were I want to be Child you have no right to question me and you need to show some respect toward your elders." Stephe growled. I put my hand on her shoulder effectively causing her to relax a little.

"Carlisle with all do respect, you have no right to question her, she is a member of my coven and will be treated with respect." Tanya said with authority

" I didn't know that, Please accept my most sincere apologies" Stephanie just nodded.

"Why don't you all come inside ?" Esme questioned.

"We shouldn't let her in I can't read her mind." Edward said from the corner eying Stephanie suspiciously. I smirked, good. Edward must have read my mind because he turned to me and sent me a glare wish wasn't gone unnoticed by Stephe who in a flash was in front of him with her hand on his throat and by the cracks forming was using a lot of force.

"If you ever look, talk or touch Rosalie the wrong way, I will detach every part of your body slowly and burn you to ashes. Do you understand." She said in the most cold terrifying voice I had ever heard from her. Edward was so scared if he were human would have peed on himself, he couldn't form any words so he just nodded. But Stephe didn't let go of him. she placed her hand on his right arm and took out his limb, he howled in pain.

"Can you please let go of my son." Carlisle said looking at his golden boy with worry, does he only care about Edward.

"Are you kidding me right know, all you care about is your precious son, did you not see or hear any of the thinks he said to a person you consider a daughter?" Stephanie said angrily.

"I did hear but he doesn't deserve what you are doing to him." Carlisle defended.

"He doesn't deserve it? I have spent a week trying to fix what your son has broken, his words cut Rosalie so deeply when I got to her she was a shell of herself. She was suffering HE made her suffer, and anyone who causes pain to My Mate will suffer for it." She then threw Edward on to a tree and regain her place next to me. She put her arms around me and pushed me closer to her body, and kissed my cheek. Everyone was looking at us with open mouths except the Denalis

"Your mate?" asked Esme

"Yes we're mates." I said.

"How long and how didn't see anything." Asked Alice.

"Five years, and for the part of you not seeing it, I'm pretty sure it was because you weren't looking. You wouldn't be looking into the future a person you didn't care about or you weren't interested in knowing what would happen to them." I said bitterly.

"That isn't true I do care about you, your my sister." Alice said

"We aren't sister Alice, you not seeing this proves it."

"Rosalie that isn't true you are family, we care." Esme said

"Stop lying to yourself, you don't know me you never have. You didn't push to know me you just assumed you always do. Maybe you care yes but not enough not the way you care about the other member of the coven." I said

They all looked ashamed, maybe I hit home this time.

"Are we going to stay outside all day?" Kate asked.

"Come inside please." Esme said.

All of us made our way to the living room, and sat down except Edward who went to sulk in his room. I took my place on Stephanie lap and snuggled into her. We received weird looks from the Cullens.

"Can you stop starring." Said Stephe, she was in defense mode.

"Sorry" they mumbled and we stayed in tense silence.

"Soooo, how has been doing my best friend." leave it to Emmet to break the tension.

"I thought I was your best friend." I said acting hurt.

"Oh Rosie you're not my best friend you're my sister, Stephie is my Best friend."

"Yeah ok." I said.

"And back to my question how have you been."

"Ask Irina." she said smirking, and Kate soon joined her.

"What have you two done again. Tanya please tell me they didn't break the house again."

"Nop not this time, they just kind of electrocuted Irina and sent her threw the roof. Thank god I wasn't at home when that happened, I don't thing they would have survived my revenge." Tanya said

"Are you two kidding me you can't be left alone for a minute.." I said

"Oh please, like you're any better." Irina snorted, I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Really." They all said sending me a look.

"Okay okay maybe I am, but come on I would never send her flying in the air."

They scoffed.

"You made me run naked threw a city." Irina said.

"I remember that it was hilarious." laughed Kate, and soon we all joined her.

Jasper POV

It was strange seeing Rosalie like this and I knew she acted differently with the Denali's, she sometimes acted relaxed with me and joked around but not like this. All I could feel coming from her was love and happiness, It was all I could feel from all of them they were all happy about being together and didn't have a care in the world. It was like they were in their own universe and we were intruding by listening in.

I settled my gaze on Rosalie's mate, I was happy that my friend had found someone like her, their was so mush love and protectiveness from her toward Rose it was affecting me. But looking at her I could feel that she was still in defense mode ready for an attack at any moment. That was really strange and familiar, only those who had been in wars or battle would always be on guard, I knew it from experience. And after seeing her in action I was certain she had been threw a lot of battles. Feeling My gaze on her, she looked in my direction and held my gaze, it was a show of dominance. The Major in me wanted to resist and he did, but after a couple of minutes under her burning stare the Major cowered and I diverted my eyes. Satisfaction radiated from her and she returned to her conversation with the other. Our little staring contest went unnoticed by the others, but for me to be scared and loose only meant one thing, that the person sitting their was really powerful and dangerous. She had been in many wars and could probably kill an army of newborns alone.

Looking at my family I could feel that they were confused, probably by Rose's behavior, they also were a little hurt. Carlisle cleared his throat bringing the attention to him. All the laughter stopped and in an instant the mood turned serious.

"I just remembered that we didn't introduce ourselves."

"I already know all of you but if you really want to introduce your coven officially be my guest." Stephanie said taking Carlisle by surprise.

"Sure sure. I'm Carlisle Cullen the Coven leader, his is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice and her mate Jasper, my son Emmet who you already know, and my oldest Edward." She just nodded, then looked at me.

"What is your last name Jasper?" she asked.

"Cullen ma'am." I responded

"Not that name the other your real one."

"Whitlock." I stated proudly. Recognation flashed on her face.

"I had my douts in the beginning, but now I know where I know you from Major Jasper Whitlock." I straitened posture immidiatl at that. How did she know who I was, only the Volturi and the people who participated in the southern war knew who I was.

"Don't look so surprised, Peter and Charlotte talk a lot about you Major and I spent my fair share of time in the south." I was shocked.

"How do you know them."

"We crossed path a couple of time, they helped me with some things." Peter and Charlotte wouldn't help anyone, they must know her and trust her respect her. And from all the times I had talked with Peter he only mentioned helping one person out. Oh ship, Stephanie was The Ripper, one of the most ruthless vampire to ever be in the wars. She was a loner who would go after warlords to kill them, she could face armies alone and come out victorious. She was the nightmare of every Warlord that ever excited.

I looked at her and bowed, it was something that was really done now a days but with someone like The Ripper it was the least I could do. She was someone to be respected because she was the one who ended the hell that was the southern war. I could hear the gasps of my coven mates who were shocked by my behavior, but at this moment I could care less.

"It is an honor to meat someone of your stander. " I said still bowing.

"I could say the same Major, the work you did with Maria was amazing and from what Peter tells me your skills are amazing." I straitened

"Nothing that can be compared to yours Ripper."

"It's been long since anyone had called me that, thank you, I would like it very mush if we would spare sometimes."

"Any time."

"Can someone please tell us what is going on." My mate said interrupting us. I looked at her and then at the others who were looking at us weirdly except for the Denali's and Rosalie.

"Well you see, Stephanie here is." I was cut out by Edward who came running down to the living room.

"She's a monster Carlisle, she shouldn't be here, she's dangerous." before anyone could blink, Rosalie had him by the throat.

"Do not talk about my mate that way." she said in a terrifying voice.

"But she is, she's a monster." He screamed again. I sent him a dose of pain, that sent him to the ground.

"You are more of a monster then her Eddie boy, so I would like it very mush if you would show the respect that is do to a person of her stander." I said.

Edward just got up and ran out of the house, Carlisle soon followed him.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes before Esme told us to just relax around the house until Carlisle and Edward came back so we could talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

After Alice brought me back home, I just slumped on my bed and slept. I was woken up by movement in my room, I looked around and my gaze fell upon Edward sitting in the rocking chair.

"What the hell are you doing in my room. "

" I was just watching you sleep love " he said with a creepy smile.

"First don't call me love, and second why are you watching me sleep we aren't together and even if we were it's creepy I can't believe I was so blinded that I let you do something like this. "

"But love it never bothered you before, why do you mind know." Is he seriously asking me this.

" We aren't together, please leave I don't want you watching me sleep."

"Bella we are mates we can't be without the other." Edward said

"Yes we can , you left me Edward for dead in the god damn forest, if we really were mates you wouldn't have been able to do that or intentionally cause me pain. We aren't mates so now please leave me alone and don't watch me sleep anymore." I said seriously. He looked at me sadly.

"We are mates I'll make you see it, we are meant to be. I won't give up." And he dashed out of my room.

Why is my life so complicated can't he understand it when someone says no.

Edward didn't come back to my room at night or talked to me at all, it was nice being able to breath without him questioning me about it. I spent time with Alice threw the week, sometimes I would go to the Cullen's house and others she would come to mine. Rosalie hadn't come back yet, and Emmett wasn't his funny, joking self. He was serious, to serious and didn't talk to anyone except Jasper and sometimes he would talk on the phone with the Denalis.

I could sense that no one was doing really good, they were shocked by Emmett's revelation. I thought that they were a family that cared about one another, but looking at it now I saw the reality of it all. It was just pretend, all that they do is pretend, they might care about each other but not enough. And because Rosalie was never open with them, they never wanted to know her better to make her open up. They just didn't care enough, she knew it but they stayed oblivious to it. It's sad really, I thought in they were a family, I wanted to be apart of said family. Now I know I will never be one of them, I don't want to be one of them. I don't think I can pretend like they do, I know I will become a vampire one way or another, but when that day comes I won't be a Cullen.

I was in the Cullen's household sitting in the living room with Alice and Esme who where talking about something that had to do with fashion. Carlisle was in his office with Edward, Emmett was in his room and Jasper was in the library. Suddenly Alice stopped talking, her eyes gazed, she was having a vision.

"Rosalie is coming back, she'll be here in about one minute. The Denali Coven is with her and their is also a vampire I didn't recognize." Alice said. In seconds everyone was in the living room, Emmett was smiling like mad, I had missed his smile. But the others looked worried.

"That's good news, but what does the vampire you didn't know look like." Asked Carlisle.

"She's beautiful, blond hair, Rosalie height. That's all I could get."

That was enough for Emmett to start bouncing excitedly, everyone was looking at him.

"Do you know her, and stop singing that stupid song." Edward said. Emmett's posture straitened, and he was back to being all serious.

"It's none of your business, and stay the hell out of my thoughts." He said angrily.

Soon enough Alice said they had arrived, we all went outside, I stood next to Alice as far away from Edward as I could. Rosalie was standing hand in hand with a blond vampire, the Denali Coven on either side of her. Emmett run and hugged Rosalie and the other girl, and soon they were joking around with each other and the three sisters. Rosalie was acting so care free it was something strange to witness.

After someone cleared his throat they stopped their talk and looked at Carlisle, we soon discovered that the girls name was Stephanie and after Edward opened his mouth again, she threatened him and ripped his arm out. It was hilarious to see him like this so defenseless, I loved every minute of it.

Stephanie turned out to be Rosalie's mate, and what a shock that was, Ii never crossed my mind that she might like girls.

After we made our way to the house, they started to talk among them self again, it was so strange seeing Rosalie like this but I like it I wish I get to know the real her the introduction were made, Jasper and Stephanie started talking really strangely. Then Jasper called her The Ripper which made Edward come down from the room screaming. Rosalie attacked him and he ended p running away, Carlisle close behind him.

After a long silence everyone went to do their own thing, I stayed where I was, Rosalie and Stephanie did too.

"So Bella you finally walk up and broke up with Edward." Rosalie said, how on earth did she know I haven't open my mouth since she arrived.

"It's obvious that you aren't together, you stand as far away from him as you can." She said answering my unspoken question.

"Oh, yeah I kind of saw how controlling and manipulative he is." I said and she smiled at me, a real smile something I had never seen.

"Good for you then."

"Thanks."

"So you're Bella I've heard a lot of things about you." Stephanie said shocking me.

"Good things I hope."

"Mostly except that you have a bad taste in man." she said

"I do, don't I " I said and they laughed.

"Yes you do, but other than that you're pretty good." said to my surprise Rosalie.

"Thank you."

"welcome, now do you know what you are going to do about becoming a vampire."

"I know I will become one, the Volturi knows about me, if I don't get changed they will kill all of you."

"If the Volturi wasn't in the picture anymore, would you willingly become a vampire?" Rose asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Their s chance you would want to live a normal human life then?" she asked

"Yeah I guess." she smiled

"Good." she exchanged a look with her mate before kissing her and getting up, she then looked at me.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Sure" I said getting up, she took my hand and lead me outside. she then carried me in her arms and run at vampire speed, she stopped after a couple of minutes and put me down. We were in a beautiful clearing.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"Well how could I put it, Their is a way for you to stay human if you wanted to."

"How ... it's it's impossible they would kill everyone."

"They wouldn't be able o kill anyone."

"What is it?"

"I have a gift, I know the Cullen's believe that I don't have a gift but I do, and in no way I want them to know that I have one." I was shocked, how was she able to hide it from everyone for so long,how did she hide it from Edward or Alice.

"How.." she cut me off

"Let me continue please, I have the gift well I have an aura around me that would do anything I ask of it to do, that's how I kept it hidden from them for so long."

"And your gift can keep me human if you wanted it to." I was confused why would she do something like that for me, why would she risk everything by telling me her secret.

"It's more complex then that but yeah it would keep you human."

"Why would you do something like that to me, why would you reveal your secret to me, up until today i thought you hated me. I just don't understand.

"I never hated you, I just could see the way Edward was treating you and you were so blind to it. I thought by acting this way toward you I would keep you away from him, he isn't a good person." she said.

"But why?"

"Bella their is a lot of things you don't know that made me act like this."

"What are they."

"Well..."

**AN please don't hate me I know what I did is evil but I couldn't help it, hope you like it, I know it's repeating what happened from a different POV and it's really boring but I needed to do it so I could get to the talk between the two.~k**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie POV

"Bella their is a lot of things you don't know that made me act like this."

"What are they."

"Well..." I was uncomfortable I didn't know how to tell her this, it was harder then I thought.

"I don't know how to tell you this, their is so much that you need to know."

"Start from the easiest thing then." Bella told me.

"Charlie knows about vampires." I blurted, the look on her face morphed from worry to shock to confusion.

"What how when ?" She was in shock for sure.

"Bella calm down."

"You want me to calm down, how on earth would I do that my dad knows about vampires, he could be turned worst killed by the Volturi."

"Hey hey, I would never let anything happen to him and neither to you, he is under my protection their for wont be touch by anyone. The Volturi may not know my secret but they know me and are in my depth. In no way they would harm anyone that is under my protection, human or not." she obviously calmed down.

"You know them and they are in your depth, how on earth is that possible. From what Edward and Carlisle told me they are heartless monsters who would take out anything that stands in their way."

"They are and they would but their word when giving is placed even above the law, and it helps that I am sort of friends with one of the kings." She looked at me with wide eyes, mouth open.

"Okay, so he's safe, thank god." She said with a sigh of releaf.

"Yes he is and you are too."

"Wait a minute, that was the easiest thing. I'm so gonna die of a heart attack at the end of this." I smiled.

"Maybe," I said smirking " who knows, after all humans do tend to have a fragile heart." I said in all seriousness. The look on her face was priceless, I couldn't contain the laughter anymore. I burst out laughing. She looks at me glaring.

"That was so not funny, I was starting to believe you." She pouted causing me to laugh harder.

"Your pout is adorable." I said grinning wish made her pout harder.

"I realised something."

"What's that."

"It's the first time that I see you smile or laugh." She said shyly.

"Yeah, I tend to be in terrible mood when I'm surrounded by the Cullen's well except Emmett. They frustrate me to no end with all of their pretending."

"I started to see that after you left."

"Yeah..., so lets get back to track." I said.

"Sure."

"Bella do you know anything about your grand mother Marie."

"She died when I was little but from what I remember she was a strong women that new what she wanted in life and never backed down. Kind of like you I suppose." She said thoughtfully.

"That's a pretty good description of her." I said smiling.

"You knew her." she asked.

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"Well she was my little sister." I announced, and Bella's eyes widened again and her mouth opened and closed.

"She ... she was, your your sister." She blurted.

"Yes. My little sister."

"So you're like my great ant." I smiled a little.

"Yes I am."

"Wow so the sister of my grand mother looks younger then me. " she said and I burst out laughing.

"From all the things you could have said you say that, are you kidding, you are just like her you know and you look also a lot like her."

She blushed, "Nothing else came to mind."

"I thought so." I said smirking.

"Sooo.. does my dad know you, I mean really know you the real you." Bella asked hesitantly.

"Your dad has known me from the day he was born."

"Are you kidding me, and how on earth haven't I ever met you."

"That's simple, your mother didn't now about vampires and I didn't want her to. When you were little I visited a couple of times but with time I stopped. Your mother could have started questioning why I didn't age and I didn't want that. But I always made sure you were okay, I would often travel to Phoenix to see how you were doing. I would stay in the shadows but I was always there."

She looked at me for a couple of minutes shocked, after regaining her composure, she started asking me question after question, about her father when he was younger, her grandmother. We talked a little about some of my travels, we stayed like this talking for a couple of hours oblivious to the outside world.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home before Charles start to worry." she nodded.

When I parked my car outside of her house, I heard charlie walking toward the door. when the door opened and he saw my car, a smile graced his lips.

I exited the car Bella close behind me and made my way toward him.

"Charles it's be a while." A said smiling.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked returning my smile.

"Edward's"

"Yeah the dickhead, I'm so glad you dumped him Bell's." Bella was standing there confused.

"Won't I have a hug, Charles. " he smiled cheapeshly and gave me a warm hug.

"I've missed you, you know." He said.

"Yeah I know and I missed you too."

"How's Stephanie, it's been a while since I've seen her. Do I need to threaten her again or is she behaving." I laughed.

"She's good, I'll bring her some time, I don't thing you need to threaten her again, she got enough the first time she met you don't you think."

"I don't agree, like I told her if she ever hurts you I will kill her even though it would be hard. You are after all the only family I have left other then Bella."

"And like I told you the last time she would never hurt me." He huffed, causing me to smile.

"Who are you people?" Asked Bella finally speaking up.

"Well Bell's I'm your Dad if you had forgotten and this is my ant Rosalie who you also know." He said trying to hide the smile from his face.

"I rest my case, who the hell are you and what have you done to my father." She said, Charlie and I burst out laughing.

"Bella we're always like this but you never spent time with us before. I've known Rose my entire life, she has always been like a big sister to me. For us acting like this is normal."

"Okay, this is so weird. But I have a question, what did you mean when you said you couldn't visit Dad because of Edward."

"Oh, it's because he was stalking your house, he smelled me once her and flipped. He attacked me, both Emmett and Jasper got in his way and stopped him before he could lay a hand on me. He demanded to know what I was doing at your house claiming that I had gone there to take your life. I told him to mind his own business but you know him he escaped from Jasper's hold and attacked me. I had to beat the shit out of him for him to understand that I wouldn't tell him why I was here. After that I tried to visit Charlie at work, but it's harder then you thing me being in the eyes of the other officers not related to him in any way." I could see guilt starting to appear on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry, It wasn't you it was him all Edward so don't you dare blame yourself." she nodded but I could still see that she blamed herself.

"Let's go inside we have some catching up to do."

"Sure lead the way."

**AN Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation and didn't have time to update. I know it's short but I wanted to get something out. Hope you liked it~K**


End file.
